A visit to the doctor
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Kurtofsky smut with medical kink. AU. Prompt: Kurt goes in for a checkup and gets seriously turned on by his doctor, especially during the prostate exam/genital exam. Dave notices and takes care of him. No actual intercourse, dirty talk, rimming


Warnings: a horrendous violation of medical ethics.

Written for a prompt "_Kurt goes in for a checkup and gets seriously turned on by his doctor, especially during the prostate exam/genital exam. Dave notices and takes care of him. No actual intercourse, dirty talk, rimming. _

Thank you for your help, malaisemarlene! :)

* * *

><p>The walls were painted in a boring light-green color. There were dark-green colored chairs too and regular-green colored flowers. Kurt figured that vapid décor was supposed to calm patients down. He didn't feel calmer in the slightest.<p>

The door opened and a man came out of the room. He looked above his glasses around the small waiting hall, glossed over the three persons occupying it and called out, louder than necessary:

"Hummel, Kurt?"

"Yes." Kurt answered and cringed at the way his voice shrieked through the air. The man looked at him and his lips stretched in a warm, welcoming smile. He waved his hand toward the entrance and let Kurt pass through it. Kurt came into the room and was greeted with more green. He swallowed and came to the middle of the room, looking around warily.

The truth was, Kurt knew perfectly well how important it is to check one's health through regular exams. To anyone who didn't know him much, his fear of doctors and hospitals might seem childish. Fortunately, Kurt didn't give a damn about what people might think about him. Maybe he was being childish, with his wobbling knees and sweat-covered palms. Maybe Kurt's fear was unwarranted, but it didn't change the fact that it was also freaking strong.

The doctor came from behind him, put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and wordlessly directed him towards a chair standing next to a desk under the window.

Kurt smiled tightly and settled in the seat. The doctor busied himself with scrabbling something down in the papers and Kurt had a moment to finally look him over. The man's hand was moving fast over the paper, covering it in a sharp letters.

The man looked... good. Definitely good. Doctor Karofsky was about thirty, well-built in a way that screamed "strength". He looked like the kind of man who could just pick his lover up, throw him on the bed and _ravish_. That thought painfully reminded Kurt about his six months long celibacy and his eyes involuntarily slid down the man's arms noticing how they seemed to jostle the white coat that covered them, outlining the muscles. Kurt felt his cheeks getting hot. Great. This is exactly what he needed: to get turned on right before a prostate exam. A prostate exam performed with those thick fingers, Kurt added in his mind and licked his lips.

The pen dropped on the surface of desk with a soft bump that seemed startling in the quiet room. Kurt's eyes snapped up and widened in horror when he realized he was just caught staring. The doctor was looking right at him. The man frowned and got up from the desk. He came around it to the small couch on the left side.

Kurt turned his head to look at the man and was met with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought we could start the exam, sir." The man said and Kurt suppressed a whine that threatened to escape him at that low voice. He swallowed and came up to the couch, avoiding the man's eyes.

"Get your pants off and bent, please." The doctor said and holy fuck, Kurt was going to die out of embarrassment, because this low rumble went straight to his cock and now he couldn't ignore the throbbing problem in his pants. He unbuckled his jeans and slid them down slowly, biting his lips. He pulled down his underwear and pressed forward to the mattress, so that his arms rested on the couch, trying to hide his erection under his body. His cheeks were bright red at this point and he knew it.

"I need to ask you to put your feet apart, sir. I'm going to insert one finger into your rectum in order to examine the prostate gland." The man said in a bored, professional tone. But then he added. "Don't worry, I will take a good care of you." And Kurt could swear he heard amusement in his voice.

Doctor Karofsky put gloves on his hands and Kurt heard the sound of a bottle popping open, lubricant he presumed. The doctor put one of his hands on Kurt's back. It felt silky and cold against his skin, but soon he was distracted by a quiet "please relax" and took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. He felt wetness on his asshole, a finger spreading the lube over it and rubbing small circles over the puckered hole. Kurt bit his lips hard and mentally begged his cock to calm down. This is not a time to be aroused. It's just a hot guy propping at your hole. This is not a... Fuck. He pressed his forehead to the bed. One thick finger slid into him. His shaft was burgeoning against the sheet and Kurt hoped, embarrassed, that he'll manage to put on the pants without the doc noticing anything.

"You're very tense, Kurt." The harsh whisper sounded right above his ear and Kurt shivered slightly.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no." Kurt swallowed willing his hormones to sit the fuck down. "How long will it take?"

"Couple more minutes. Your external sphincter muscle needs to relax so I could go... deeper." The man answered and Kurt could hear it again, a faint trait of laughter and... affection? Okay. It's official, Kurt was going insane. And how the smart talk could be so arousing anyway?

"I'm searching for any lobes and grooves on your prostate. But it feels firm and rubbery."

Right. It _felt_, definitely. Kurt could feel it right then, probed and poked and caressed by the doctor's insistent finger. The man was hovering over him, his shadow laying a wide spot over Kurt's left hand. The man's crotch was inches from Kurt's ass and if he as much as straightened up he would press up against it. Kurt curled his fingers into the sheet, the desire making his head spin. The doctor said something and the finger went out. Kurt hurried for his pants, grabbed them and, turning away from Karofsky's eyes, tugged them up.

"Don't you want to clean yourself up first, Kurt?" The man said and held up a tissue. Kurt reached for it and wiped himself off, embarrassed under the scrutinizing eyes of the other man. The task required some more movement so eventually Kurt faced him.

Dave's eyes slid down his patient's body, appreciating the sight. The man's cock stood up against his abdomen. Dave took a step forward and reached out a hand. He held Kurt's chin up and looked him in the eyes. The man jerked away. His cheeks were colored in crimson, but Dave wasn't sure if it was caused by arousal or rather anger because, when the man looked back at him, he saw a rage shaping the man's expression in a grimace that didn't look right on his angelic face.

Kurt took in the smug smile on the doctor's face. It was too much. He felt a wave of fury passing through him in a red sweep. He moved forward suddenly and pressed his lips to the doctor's. He was not going to be the only one left hot and bothered here. His tongue swirled over the man's lips and his hand went down to grab Karofsky's crotch. The man jerked back instantly. Kurt stared at him with hazed eyes, his lips parted and glimmering with saliva.

Dave grabbed the back of Kurt's head and tugged it back, exposing his throat. "This is what you came here for, you little slut?" He growled and pressed his clothed groin to the man's dick.

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

Karofsky smirked suddenly and said "Well, I said I'll take a good care of you, didn't I?"

He suddenly turned him around like a moppet in his hands and shoved at the bed. Kurt yelped in surprise. Dave didn't waste any time. He pried Kurt's cheeks with his hands and dived his face between them.

Kurt moaned, a tingling sensation emanating from where Dave's tongue worked into him and spreading over him in waves. Dave blew at his hole and Kurt gasped loudly. The mouth was instantly gone, but the man bent over him, pinning him down to the mattress. His breath gusted over Kurt's ear and the low rumble of "Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue?" went shooting straight through his body. Dave gave a long, slow lick along his earlobe. Kurt shuddered and nodded eagerly, ready to agree to anything if it meant bringing the wet pressure back on his hole. "Keep quiet. Understood?" Kurt's whispered confirmation seemed enough and Dave settled back between his wide opened legs.

Dave slid his tongue along the butt crack and stopped over his balls. It was harder to play with them in this position, but he managed to sweep his tongue over Kurt's perineum briefly and came back to the main point on his agenda. He licked past the hole back and forth and circled it with his tongue.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered and Kurt shuddered under his touch from the suppressed moans. He bit his hand to keep himself from whining and begging for more. He was already close, his breaths turned into shattered gasps, and he laid flat on the mattress, beyond the point of caring about anyone walking on them. At this moment his boss could enter the door, Kurt would wave to him and ask Karofsky to continue. The man had to have noticed the tension building up in Kurt and just waiting to erupt, because he pulled out and patted the man's cheek to gain his attention.

Kurt turned around, confused and annoyed at the sudden neglect.

"Touch yourself." The doctor said simply and Kurt blushed at the dark, predatory look in his eyes.

"I'm... I'm not..." He stammered.

"Touch yourself." The man repeated sternly and Kurt's hand instantly wrapped itself around the shaft on that command. He wasn't used to being watched during masturbation, but he was so close that he didn't care. He looked the doctor straight in the eyes and started pumping his cock roughly. The pleasure hit him, forcing a drawn out, unintelligible moan out of him as he came all over his hand. Kurt had his head thrown back as he stroked himself through the haze of an orgasm.

When he opened his eyes he saw doctor Karofsky smirking down at him with his arms crossed on his chest.

"So, Mr Hummel, would you like to schedule your next visit?" The man said and laughed at the expression on Kurt's face.


End file.
